This invention relates generally to vehicular function monitoring and display systems. More particularly, the invention is related to a system for assisting the manual inflating of tires while mounted on the wheels of a vehicle. Most particularly, this invention is related to a system for assisting the manual inflating of tires of the vehicle that includes an indicator assembly positioned on an exterior vehicle portion such as an exterior mirror assembly.
Remote tire pressure sensors have been developed which sense tire pressure and transmit, such as via a radio frequency link, the tire pressure to a vehicle-based controller. The information regarding tire pressure may be used to control vehicle safety-based devices, such as ride and comfort control systems, road-handling systems, braking systems, and the like. It is also known to utilize such sensors in combination with tires that can run without inflation in order to warn the driver that the tire is operating in an emergency mode and should be driven at a limited speed for a limited distance.
It is known to utilize various gauges and displays in view of the driver. For example, it is known to place a display of vehicle tire pressure within the interior cabin of the vehicle in view of the driver. This includes displaying the vehicle tire pressure in an interior mirror-based display. Typically, such displays mounted in the interior cabin provide a read-out of the inflation status of individual tires on the vehicle, such as an alphanumerical read-out of tire pressure or an icon indicative of tire pressure status. For example, a read-out or an icon indicative of the individual tire pressures at the four wheels on an automobile can be displayed at the reflective element of the interior rearview mirror assembly. While such displays alert the driver of the vehicle sitting in the interior vehicular cabin when the vehicle is operating as to the inflation status of individual tires present on the vehicle, they are little to no aid to a driver or other person while actually pumping air into or bleeding air from an individual tire in response to recognition of an undesired tire inflation pressure. While pumping air into or bleeding air from a tire mounted on a vehicle (such as commonly occurs at service stations and the like), a person typically uses an air line connected to an air compressor. The air line is manually connected to an inflation valve provided at the vehicular tire; the person presses the air line to a nipple of the tire valve, and, by so doing, pressurized air is allowed pass through the tire valve, or escape from the tire valve, to inflate or deflate tire pressure to the desired pressure value. To so do, typically the engine is turned off and the driver exits the vehicle, and crouches down at a particular wheel on a side of the vehicle in order to adjust the tire pressure at that particular wheel. While so doing, the driver typically does not have a view of the vehicle interior, and typically relies on a hand-held tire pressure gauge or on a gauge provided on the air line used for tire pressure adjustment. Thus, even though the vehicle tire may be equipped with a sensor for measuring the air pressure in the tire, in systems known to date, this tire pressure monitoring sensor does not provide a readily readable indication of correct or incorrect tire inflation pressure to the person external to the vehicle who is adjusting the tire pressure in that tire on the vehicle, and especially while that person is in the act of adjusting that tire pressure.
The present invention provides a new and useful system that provides an indicator external of the vehicle to indicate the inflation condition of the vehicle tires. The present invention provides a readily readable indication of correct or incorrect tire inflation pressure to a person external to the vehicle who is adjusting the tire pressure in that tire on the vehicle, and especially while that person is in the act of adjusting that tire pressure. Preferably, the indicator is positioned at an exterior vehicle portion, such as a vehicle exterior rearview mirror assembly, where the indicator can be observed by a user inflating or deflating the vehicle tires located at the vehicle side of that exterior vehicle portion. However, the present invention may also be used as a convenient indicator to the driver or passenger entering a vehicle that one or more of the vehicle tires are in an under-pressure or over-pressure condition.
According to the invention, a tire inflation monitoring system suitable for use on a vehicle is provided that comprises at least one tire inflation indicator assembly positioned at an exterior vehicle portion at a side of the vehicle and visible exterior the vehicle. The at least one tire inflation indicator assembly provides an indication of the inflation condition of at least one vehicle tire positioned at that side of the vehicle, and wherein the tire inflation monitoring system includes a control receiving at least one input from at least one tire pressure sensor sensing pressure of the at least one vehicle tire, and the control producing an output to illuminate the at least one tire inflation indicator assembly in response to a tire pressure condition.
A vehicle exterior rearview mirror system, according to an aspect of the invention, includes at least one exterior rearview mirror assembly mounted on a side of the vehicle. The exterior rearview mirror assembly includes a reflective element and a support for the reflective element. The system further includes a tire inflation monitor including at least one tire inflation indicator assembly positioned at the exterior rearview mirror assembly and visible exterior of the vehicle. The at least one indicator assembly provides an indication of the inflation condition of at least one of the vehicle tires mounted to wheels of the vehicle on the side of the vehicle to which the exterior mirror assembly is mounted. The tire inflation monitor includes a control receiving at least one input from at least one tire pressure sensor sensing pressure of at least one of the vehicle tires. The tire inflation monitor further includes a control producing an output to illuminate the at least one tire inflation indicator assembly.
By providing a tire inflation monitor visible exterior of the vehicle, the present invention provides an indication to a vehicle user at a desirable location that provides a useful assistance to the user, or an attendant, inflating the vehicle tires. This is accomplished by providing a tire inflation indicator at the exterior rearview mirror assembly in order to be visible at the vehicle tires. As the vehicle tires are inflated from an under-pressure to an operating pressure range, the indicator provides an indication of this change. The indicator may also provide an indication when the tires are inflated to an over-inflated condition. The invention also provides a useful indication as the driver enters the vehicle or exits the vehicle that attention to the tires is necessary.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.